


Creep

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BUT HE ISNT JEREMY HEERE, BUT will connolly jeremy shows up in the past, Broadway Cast, How original, Kirby Refrences, M/M, Self Harm, Stranger Things references, Suicide, Suicide mention, abandoned malls, built off of watching urban exploring videos of abandoned malls, creative I know, ghost! au, he’s some dude named jeremy connolly, i have not watched stranger things I’m so sorry, listen I either watch those or the ones about wdw’s abandoned water park and discovery island, self harm mention, stan will roland jeremy heere or I steal your kneecaps, wow another ghost! michael au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I wish I was special,You’re so fucking special.But I’m a creep,I’m a weirdo.What the hell am I doing here?I don’t belong here.”Ghost! Michael AU
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT WELCOME TO MY FIRST AO3 FIC!
> 
> I already wrote the first two chapters so congratulations! you get special access to them cause I was too lazy to set up an ao3. BUT HERE WE ARE NOW! hope you like abandoned malls

The crunchiness of the earth yelled underneath Rich’s converse, repeating the sound with each step the boy took. He shivered, for he was wearing a Gryffindor muscle tank in the middle of autumn. Rich took a breath in. He just needed to calm down.

Rich’s home life isn’t so top notch right now. Ever since he moved to the U.S. with his father, has his life become hell. His mother died in a house fire back in France when he was only 8. Rich was stuck in the house too, which explains why different splotches of his body are covered in singed up tissue.

His brother is still back home, leaving just him and his dad in sleepy Redbank, New Jersey. His dad is not the best of fathers, having a severe alcohol addiction and verbally abuses his son every day. His dad doesn’t care about Rich at all, he figured it has to do with the fact that Rich looked just like his mom.

So here he is, wandering through the woods at 4 in the afternoon. Rich just needed a breather from home, and he was afraid of annoying Brooke’s parents with how much he was staying at her place. The crisp autumn air helped soothe Rich’s nerves.

All of a sudden, a trail showed up. Rich knew this town was old, but how old was it? Rich followed the vine covered path, only to find… 

an overgrown parking lot?

To say he was confused was an understatement. What the hell was a parking lot doing in the middle of the woods? In New Jersey? Rich looked up from the cracked pavement to the building it surrounded.

He looked at the building in front of him. it looked like a shopping mall, but it seemed like no one had ever set foot in it for ages. The walls were covered in vines or graffiti, and worn out from the hot New Jersey sun.

He heard rumors about this place at school. “Yeah, you know that mall from Stranger Things? right here in Redbank they used to have a mall like that. it closed in the 90’s for unknown reasons. rumors say a kid committed suicide. three stab wounds in the stomach, cops found him with a bloody knife in a tub in the department store.” He shuddered thinking about the thought.

Rich just came into the forest to get away from his dad and his drunk outbursts, but now he was kinda curious. he walked up to the entrance, and noticed something rather small.

It was a framed photo in black and white. the photo was surrounded by dead flowers and worn out candles. The photo was of a boy who could be rich’s age. he wore glasses, piercings, a hoodie covered in patches, and headphones around his neck.

Holy shit, the rumors might be real. He looked at the dusty, gross glass doors that led to the mall. Should he investigate? Or should he just go back to Brooke’s place?

Well, there’s nothing else better to do, Rich thought. So he carefully pried open the doors to the mall.

The place was pitch black. He pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight, revealing the overgrown greenery covering the brightly colored, 1980’s tile walls of the mall.

He carefully walked to the end of the hallway, reaching a food court. Chairs and tables were everywhere, thrown to the floor, one was even stuck to the ceiling? 

Just your standard abandoned mall stuff, he thought. Just as he turned to leave, something caught his eye.

Far away, there was a boy sitting at a table in the food court. He wore a big red hoodie, and a pair of clunky white headphones covered his ears. His caramel colored skin was adorned with black nail polish and a couple of piercings, and his matching brown eyes were hooded under a pair of glasses.

Rich began to approach him, when he suddenly realized something was… off.

He wasn’t on a phone as Rich thought the boy was. That was a gameboy. And he’s listening to a vintage cassette player. But the most disturbing thing rich noticed, was how the boy was almost transparent.

The kid looked up at Rich, a look of sadness and abandonment in his eyes. Rich returned the look with a face of bewilderment and disbelief.

“Can I help you?” The boy said.

Rich suddenly realized, that this was the boy in the photo outside. This kid is a ghost.


	2. bohemian rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mama, oooh.
> 
> Didn’t mean to make you cry,
> 
> If I’m not back again this time tomorrow.
> 
> Carry on, carry on,
> 
> ‘Cause nothing really matters.”

Rich gaped at the boy in front of him. ‘Holy shit ghosts are REAL I’m looking at a ghost this boy is a GHOST I’m talking to a DEAD GUY is this how lydia deetz felt???? this is so surreal holy shi-‘

the ghost boy sighed and resumed his game boy. Rich heard the familiar jingle of Kirby. Rich smiled, Kirby was his mom’s favorite game. The dead boy focused on the game, but still looked sad. Of course he’s sad, he’s dead and I’m pretty sure he has been since the 80’s.

The live boy sucked in a breath, and immediately coughed due to the musty air. The ghost looked back up at him, fingers still flying on the game boy.

“H-hi.” Rich spoke finally, a wary smile on his face. The ghost froze, looking up at the boy trying to ‘casually’ lean on the dusty table.

“You… you can see me?” The ghoul asked, his sorrow mixed with bewilderment.

“Well, Yeah.” Rich chuckled.

The ghost immediately started bawling.

“Oh, oh shit, are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you I just thought you needed company considering the rumors around school about you and this place and oh no I’m rambling I’m sorry oh jeez I-“

“No, no, I’m sorry.” The ghost laughed in between sobs. “I just… no one has talked to me since I died. I’ve only ever seen urban explorers, teenagers who spray paint the walls, or teenagers having sex since I died. It’s been lonely.” The ghost chuckled, but Rich can sense the sadness in his tone.

“Hey. I’m Michael.” He extended his transparent hand towards the boy.

“I’m Rich.” Rich groped at Michael’s hand, but phased right through it.

Michael hopped up onto the table. “So, Rich, was it? What brings you out here?”

Rich shrugged. “I just had to take a breather. My dad’s a piece of shit.”

The ghost chuckled. Rich liked that sound.

“How old are you, if you’re okay with me asking?” Michael sighed.

“I died in, I think, ‘87. I was sixteen at the time. I’ve lost track of the years since the mall closed.” 

Oh. “It’s 2019, now, if that help-“

“REALLY? Christ, time sure flies when you’re doomed to wallow in your self pity.” Michael, again, chuckled.

“That’s horrible. I’m so sorry” Rich said.

“Eh, I deserve it. It’s my reason I died.” Michael pulled up his sleeve to reveal a myriad of scars on his wrists.

Rich gasped, and then instantly regretted it when he saw Michael’s face. He wasn’t crying anymore, but some tears were still present. 

“They really weren’t kidding. I should’ve stuck it out. My moms cried, and everyone at school had a moment of silence for like, what, one day? It really was only my moms that missed me.”

That was the saddest thing Rich heard. How could no one miss him? He was funny and he was nice, and he was even really cute.

Oh shit, that was gay.

Rich felt so much sadness for this boy. He suddenly felt a wave of protection was over him, he felt such a connection with this ghoul.

“I’m sorry for asking, but… why?” Rich choked out. Oh god, that was probably the wrong thing to say. He probably hates me now and thinks I’m insensitive and-

Michael looked at him, and showed off his right sleeve of his hoodie drizzled with patches. Rich looked at the sleeve, and noticed a patch that made the story 10 times clearer.

A pride patch.

“Oh. I understand.”

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Michael continued to wallow in his own self pity and hatred, and Rich didn’t know what to say after that. ‘C’mon, say something, say anything!’

“I’d get a wave of hate from others, too, if I came out.” Rich blurted out. Michael looked up at him, and chuckled. 

“Nice to know things never change.”

“Well, it’s not all the same.” Rich said. He sat down next to Michael, finally. Both of them looked down at the ground. “For starters, you can marry who you want now. Every June almost every town throws a pride parade where we are free to be who we want. They’re fun.”

“That sounds nice.” Michael said. Rich looked over at the ghost. He was smiling.

“But there is still homophobia, of course. People are still being killed. People are still being pushed over the edge for who they are or who they love. But we learn to live with it. It’s who we are, and we can’t change that. So we learned to laugh in their face. It’s almost like ‘We’re here. Get used to it.’”

“You know,” Michael started. “For the first time in almost 30 years, I feel hope for humanity.”

Rich smiled. The ghost looked different. He isn’t as transparent as before, and his eye bags seemed to decrease in size. That feeling of protection came back to Rich. Almost like he had to give this kid more hope. He looked cute with hope.

Fuck that was gay.

“So, you wanna see some dusty ass stores from the 80’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY that’s all the chapters I got done so far, so check up here and there to see if I updated!


End file.
